Infinte
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: 20 random words, 20 moments in time, and 20 events signalling the infinte love between a warlock and his witch. **All words taken from online word generator** Please enjoy and R&R


Infinite  
><span>Written by: Ryu-Takehshi<span>

^_^ I've always wanted to try something like this so, here it is. I got all of the **words** from an online word generator and, as luck may have it, a lot of them fit really well so, please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>1. Miscalculation<strong>

He had first thought of her as a mere girl who liked to jump in front of bullets to save random boys she had just met…

Clearly he had made a slight miscalculation of her importance

* * *

><p><strong>2. Disguise<strong>

Lelouch twitched with annoyance as he muttered to his witch: "No C.C., I don't think a giant Cheese-kun costume would be a better disguise for Zero."

* * *

><p><strong>3. Closer<strong>

The warlock didn't like to admit how close he had gotten to the witch.

"'If you're a witch, then I'll be your warlock' or something like that… right, Lelouch?"

Especially, he sighed for the fiftieth time today, _every_ time she reminded him.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Default<strong>

Before she had met him, her life definitely had more than a few default settings: get up; wake up; lurk around cities, countries and surrounding areas – looking for contractors if she felt up to it; then find a place to sleep… somewhere.

Fortunately for her, Lelouch stopped any and all normalcy in her life.

He became her new default

* * *

><p><strong>5. Borderline<strong>

C.C. honestly believed that Lelouch was borderline insane; her evidence including, but not limited to: the strangely frilly clothes he wore as Zero, his rants of maniac laughter at the most random of times; but mostly because, clearly, someone sane would **NOT** be able to put up with a pizza-loving witch such as herself.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Circulating<strong>

Lelouch and C.C. definitely had the same kind of bold, fiery blood circulating through them. It was the kind that drove them to push on with whatever they were doing; whether it be crushing Britannia, fulfilling contracts… or annoying the other until their ready to burst.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Simultaneous<strong>

Lelouch decided that C.C. was the best possible person to be his right-hand… err, woman. After all, the two could practically act simultaneously with each other without a word in edgewise.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Accidental<strong>

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" Lelouch indignantly called out as C.C. chased him around the room, angrily whacking him with her, now 'stained-with-tea', Cheese-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Force<strong>

They were like unstoppable forces of nature: a mysterious, beautiful witch, and a warlock with extreme, other-worldly powers, both holding some sort of a grudge on the world. It couldn't possibly be a coincidence that the two met and began their rebellion.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Parallel<strong>

They had lived somewhat parallel lives: a strained childhood, false truth and false love, a guardian that scarred them and led them onto a path of regret and vengeance; but their strings of life soon intertwined with nothing more than a single word: "immortality."

* * *

><p><strong>11. Value<strong>

When literally the _entire_ world was against him, Lelouch always found comfort in knowing that C.C. still valued him as a partner; and he her.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Redefine<strong>

C.C. redefined the term "witch", once mentioning to her warlock that their _next_ rebellion was on the portrayal of witches.

"Soon, just watch!" she had said with nearly a glimmer of genuine excitement in her voice, "All of the witches on the television will be piloting KMF's, and eating pizza and… and… Lelouch…? Where are you going? W-wait up…!"

* * *

><p><strong>13. Oppose<strong>

Back in Area 11, anyone with a proper mind knew not to oppose the immortal pair, and Lelouch enjoyed that fact. In their new town, however, this unwritten law was not re-instated until a man made the mistake of talking to Lelouch's witch.

"My, my… For a boy with little to no physical endurance whatsoever, you can certainly pack a punch…" C.C. laughed flatly, exchanging glances between her seething warlock and the man twitching on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Broadcast<strong>

Every time Lelouch posed as Zero to broadcast around Area 11, C.C. could barely contain the laughter that built after seeing his over-exuberant hand gestures.

* * *

><p><strong>15. Disappear<strong>

Lelouch couldn't help but feel a sudden shock of alien-like feelings, such as fear and desperation, after hearing that the C.C. he once knew had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>16. Comment<strong>

It was supposed to come off as a simple comment, possibly even a joke if one gave more thought to it. What Lelouch _didn't_ expect was, after mentioning that –though, he didn't think it was possible for an immortal – C.C. was gaining a little weight from all the pizzas she was eating, the poor rebellious prince found himself locked out of his own room for two hours.

* * *

><p><strong>17. Illegally<strong>

The law obviously did _not_ apply to those who had been, or currently are, in possession of Geass. Not that he hadn't dabbled in a little (or a lot of) illegality before, but Lelouch duly noted this as C.C. begged him to use Geass on the pizza boy asking for too much money.

* * *

><p><strong>18. Across<strong>

There were times when C.C. came across her warlock staring blankly out a window, or at a wall, obviously thinking about his sister, his friends, and the world he left behind. Those are the times when, though she has no words, the simple gesture of resting back-to-back and reaching for his hand can do a world of good.

* * *

><p><strong>19. Nicely<strong>

Though it took quite some time, C.C. finally warmed up to the fact that she and her warlock fit very nicely together; perhaps it really was fated for a witch to meet a warlock.

* * *

><p><strong>20. Now<strong>

The two decided to leave their past behind them, and being immortal meant never worrying about the continuous future that lay ahead. Therefore, their immortality needed to focus on absolutely nothing but a warlock, his witch, and their here and now.


End file.
